


trick it.

by akechuuu



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Dry Humping, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kleptomania, Masochism, Melodramatic, NSFW, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader is a legend (Apex Legends), Reader is annoying, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, crypto isn’t having it, don’t steal crypto’s stuff, ficlit, lets make that a tag, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: you steal something of crypto’s and let’s just say— he’s had enough.





	trick it.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut in a bit. >^> a lil rusty but i wanted to finish n publish this before my exams start.

Crypto absolutely hated you.  
Crypto absolutely despised you.

He thought you were an annoying, melodramatic, idiotic bi—

“Hey-o daddy-o!” an all too familiar voice chirped. Crypto frowned very quickly at the sound of who’s voice it belonged. He thought Elliot was annoying, but damn, you took that 1st place as soon as you arrived. 

Footsteps made their way over behind his chair. “Whatcha up to, Crypto?” you asked with a tilt of your head. You gently grabbed a strand of his soft hair, moving it to the side and out of his eye. Crypto only frowned even more, putting a pause on his typing. “Or should I say Taej—“

In the blink of an eye, Crypto had his hand clutched around your shirt. You only giggled, “Crypto! We’re in a public place!” you said hazily. He still had no idea on how you knew his name. His true name. His other self. 

The hacker let go of your shirt, pushing you away. You stumbled back a little bit, but still smiled. “Shut your mouth, 백치” Your face went serious as you stood up straight, saluting. “Yes, sir!” you said in a stern tone. Crypto just sighed exasperatedly. How did someone this annoying exist?

“Anyway, I’ll be leaving since you don’t want me around...” you trailed off, slowly walking away. You were dramatically looking at the other direction and back at Crypto. The male rolled his eyes, “Then leave... after you give back what’s mine.” You started to run, but Crpyto had put his hand on your shoulder, pulling you back. You huffed, turning around, looking away guiltily. 

He held out his hand, waiting. Known as Klepto, you were a pesky thief. The adjective was added by a certain hacker, but still. You never stole anyone else’s items, accept for his. For the first few weeks you were there, Crypto didn’t notice how you were slowly stealing stuff from his desk (thank goodness his room had a lock that could only be unlocked by him). But eventually, when enough items started to go up missing, he noticed. And he knew it was you since you were literally known for stealing. He still never knew when you stole the items exactly. You were so busy rambling every time. 

You looked at his hand, finger tapping your chin in contemplation. Crypto began to glare at you, holding his hand out a little more intensely. After a second or so, you shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Crypto was starting to get sick and tired of your shenanigans. You were such a nuisance. “I know you have it, thief.” you threw him a perplex look. “I don’t have anything.” you put up your hands in the air defensively. “You can even check my pockets!” You were hoping that it would provide some reassurance. 

The male stood in silence for a moment, thinking. With your compulsive lying, it was hard to tell if you were being serious or not. “Seriously! Just check!” you told eagerly. 

Hesitantly, he took a few steps closer to you. You continued to hold out your hands as if you were being arrested— which wouldn’t be the first time. He patted your nonexistent skirts pockets then the pockets of your long jacket. 

“See?” you said giddily, “I don’t have anything of yours!” Still, Crypto wasn’t going to just give up. He felt as if something was off. But then again, with you around, something always felt off. This time though, it was a little different.

Suddenly, you heard the male say your name in such a stern yet husky tone. He didn’t say much after that, he just took a step closer to you. You— You took a step back. 

There was this hint of mischief in his eyes that you had never seen— not that you’re always staring at his eyes or something, but still. 

He kept coming closer and you kept stepping backwards until you did the cliche “back hits wall”. Even when your back did hit the wall, Crypto only drew closer. Closer until his face was just barely a millimeter from yours. 

Now, you would flirt with the hacker from time to time, but nothing ever evaluated, y’know? He moved to your neck and you could feel the soft breeze of his breathing. Everything felt humid all of a sudden. 

It’s like when it rains and then there’s the after rain which feels all humid. But you know what’s also after a good rain storm? A beautiful rainbow.

“I know you have something of mine, 그냥 줘.” he whispered in your ear. You immediately shivered, all sorts of feelings welled up inside your body. You were so caught of guard by his actions, you didn’t know what to say.

You’d be spitting out a joke or two, but now— “무엇? Cat got your tongue?” he teased, raking his hand up your arm and to your shoulder. You bit your tongue, if you were to speak, it would just be an embarrassment. “Oh, you were speaking just fine before...? Has something...” his fingers were slowly climbing your legs with such awestruck delicacy, but... danger as well? “...happened?” he completed his sentence, stopping right at the hem of your skirt.

You gulped, attempting to turn your head away from his stare. You just couldn’t bare to look at him. “Ah, so you suddenly just feel like shutting up for once?” his voice held a fair hint of surprise. He waited for you to answer with something, but you continued to keep your mouth shut. He hummed, “I guess we’ll just have to change that.” 

Crypto turned your entire body. Your back was now to him and you were now facing the wall. He had your wrists held together with his hand as his other hand went up to your ass. His hand savoured the feel of it, before reeling it back to land a slap upon your rear end. You jerked, but still bit your lip, cutting off any possible noises. 

You inhaled a breath through your nose whilst Crypto pulled his hand back and smacked your ass yet again. You were practically quivering and he had only hit you what? Twice? You sure were riled up. Your entire body felt hot as he degraded you in the hallway.

Literally anyone could come out here and see the lustrous rendezvous, but that was highly unlikely since everyone had their own things to do. Everyone was taking a break from the Apex Games after all. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt yet another slap. This time though, you whimpered. You were hoping he didn’t hear, but oh, he did. “Hm?” Crypto leaned closer to you. You could feel his clothed erection against you. And goodness, you couldn’t help but let honey fall from your lips.

At the sound of that, his hand made its way to your throat. Those slender yet soft fingers wrapped around your neck, clutching just a little tightly. You felt air leave you. 

He pulled you closer to him as his hand still had control over your throat. His phallus now pressed against you, so feverishly. Without noticing, you arched your back and friction was applied. You would’ve moaned, but your windpipes were a bit occupied. 

As you started to drift off from the lack of oxygen, Crypto released his hand. Before you could even think about inhaling any ounce of air, he slapped your bottom yet again. Honestly, you flinched out of pain and pleasure. That was after gasping in surprise of course. 

“You know...pesky little thieves like you really need to be taught a lesson.” he said into your neck. You whimpered once again. A part of you wanted to beg. But another part of you wanted to save your pride. 

Nonetheless, you slowly shook your head. You attempted to anyway. “Oh? You don’t think so?” he chuckled lowly. “얼마나 어리석은가...” his arm wrapped itself around your waist. As if you didn’t feel him pressed upon your core already. Because by now, your skirt was lifted up and the only thing separating him from you was your underwear. Your black, laced underwear. How devilish.

He rutted himself against you with such...eagerness and lust. The male started off slow, but it was a build up because his pace began to quicken. And there you were, being a moaning mess all over the wall. In between the many butterfly kisses on your neck, Crypto just kept whispering dirty things ever so softly in your ear. 

You mind felt all fuzzy, starriness wandering. Wetness pooled in between your thighs as you felt so submerged into this desire. 

“너무 더러워... getting all worked up like this just from a little friction.” You stifled out a small moan. His hand brought itself to your clothed entrance, feeling such ecstasy. You could tell he was already smirking to himself. His finger slowly rubbed circles around your clit and you couldn’t help but moan out his name. 

“Come on....you want something?” he slowed his movements to an awfully teasing pace. “Then beg for it.” You couldn’t give in— no, you wouldn’t give in. Not yet. He stopped moving himself against you completely, just letting his fingers drag themselves over your clothed core. You practically flinched, biting down on your lip. “I know you want it. There’s really no point in trying to hide it anymore.” he said, biting into your neck, marking you.

You gulped, but still shook your head. You could feel the pads of his fingers gently pressing onto your clit. It was when he started rubbing that really got your nerves worked up. His other fingers tapped, prodding at your slick entry way. 

“C-Crypto...” you stuttered out, voice barely above a whisper. The male hummed in response, urging you to continue. “P-Please..” you begged. His hand dove under your underwear, fingers so close. So close to where you needed them so terribly. 

“Please what?” his fingers trailed upon your wetness very slowly. “Please, please use your fingers on me.” you gave in, voice weak. The very tip of his fingers dipped inside your core. “Hmm, I think I deserve an apology too.”

“I-I’m really sorry for stealing all of your stuff. I s-shouldn’t have..but I did.” You confessed. Crypto smirked, plunging his fingers deep inside you causing you to moan. 

His fingers wandered every little crevice, feeling all of you. “You’re so wet over something like that? How pathetic.” You only moaned in response. He was able to be so skillful with those hands of his because of it. You were so easy to just weave in and out of in this state. 

Before you knew it, your moans started increasing; started getting a little more vocal. “Are you going to come?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer to that. “Y-Yes.” you replied. His thumb started to rub more eagerly at your clit. “Then come.” he whispered, granting you permission.

Without a second thought, you came, all over his fingers. Lingering substance falling to the floor. You shivered as his fingers slowly pulled out of you. 

After you came down from your high, you turned around to face him. You were still trying to calm your breathing, but your eyes couldn’t help but trail down. He still had a problem of his own. You dropped down to your knees, tugging at his pants gently as you looked up at him. 

“Please,” you began, Crypto looked down at you with a raised brow. “Please, give me your cum...Oppa.” you were honestly being experimental with that nickname, since he was Korean and all, but you don’t think it really chang—

Crypto unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Something in his eyes had definitely changed. You brought your hands up to his erection. Your thumb circled around the head of his cock, watching his precum leak out slowly. You ran your tongue up his shaft and took the head of his cock in your mouth, sucking softly.

The male hadn’t wished on any foreplay, therefore, his hand planted itself on the back of your head. He shoved himself deeper into your mouth. His tip hit the back of your throat, making you choke around him. “아, 씨발...” his hand took a clutch hold of you hair and pulled you back. Not enough to where you wouldn’t have anymore of him in your mouth, but only the tip. 

You only got a few second to breath before you back choking on his length again. This time, he kept you there, throat closing around his tip. Through teary eyes, you could see him throw his head back in pleasure. You could feel him twitch around your mouth, and he pulled back, just a little, before loading out down your throat. 

You somehow managed to swallow every drop, not leaving a hint of evidence behind. He pulled out of your mouth and you coughed. You looked up at him as he began to pull his pants and such up. 

“Didn’t know you had an Oppa kink..” you teased. Crypto just glared at you, “닥쳐.” You didn’t even need to know Korean to know that he told you to shut up. Nevertheless, you laughed weakly. 

If this happened every time you stole something from him, perhaps you’d need to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, luvlie!! hope you have an amazing evening or morning ♡♡


End file.
